El novio de mi hermana
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: En la fiesta donde se celebra que Ash es campeón de Kanto, May y Drew darán una noticia con la que Max se quedará atónito, lo suficiente para que no se dé cuenta de que está involucrado de la broma que Clemont le hará a su hermanita.. ¿Cuáles serán las reflexiones de Max?
1. Primeras sospechas

Hola! Bien, aquí otro trabajo mío. Va a ser solamente de dos capítulos y sé que están pensando, creen que el protagonista es Ash ¿No? Al principio sí ¿Creen que es Pokéshipping? Pues, tendrá un poquito, en fin, Aquí me concentro un poco más en el Contestshipping y en el Fourthwheelshipping (Max x Bonnie), esta es solo la introducción, el siguiente capítulo es en el que se decide todo, será como una reflexión de Max acerca de Drew y todo eso, iba a hacer un one-shot pero ya me urgía publicarlo xDDD

Bueno, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**El novio de mi hermana**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**I**_

_**Primeras sospechas**_

En aquella fiesta no se sabía cuál era el más nervioso. La fiesta que Delia Ketchum, Misty y Brock organizaron para celebrar que Ash, a sus 20 años de edad fuera nombrado campeón de Kanto prometía ser una celebración sorprendente, llena de alegría, pero ese no era el caso de May, la cual iba a aprovechar aquella celebración para dar una noticia.

Aprovechando que a pesar de su edad, su hijo era aún algo ingenuo, Delia mandó a Ash a que fuera a visitar a Gary, Tracey y al Profesor Oak a su laboratorio…claro, sin decirle que ellos no estarían porque estaban de viaje en Sinnoh en una investigación.

Ash se fue desde muy temprano, después de desayunar claro. Y desde que el pelinegro apenas se alejó de su hogar, la mujer aprovechó para llamar a Misty y Brock y decirles que él ya no estaba. Mientras Ash se ausentaba, los tres prepararon la comida, la decoración, la pancarta enorme que Misty se esmeró en hacer, todo para demostrarle al chico que todos estaban orgullosos y felices por el triunfo de Ash.

Cuando todo estaba listo y en lo que llegaban los invitados, Brock aprovechó para seguir distrayendo a Ash de la forma más convincente para que el morocho no sospechara…en una pelea Pokémon, sin embargo, cuando tuvieron que parar esa pelea, Brock condujo a Ash de nuevo a su casa…aunque en el camino…

–¡Espera!

–¿Eh? –Ash se detuvo. –¿Qué?

–Será mejor que te pongas esto en los ojos… –Brock sacó un pañuelo.

–¿Eh? –dijo Ash mientras Brock le vendaba los ojos. –¿Para qué?

–Ya verás, es una sorpresa.

Con cuidado, Ash caminó hacía la entrada de su casa, mientras Brock trataba de que no se cayera, cuando Pikachu sintió la llegada de su entrenador salió de la casa al patio a buscarlo.

–¡Pika, pika!

–¿Pikachu? ¿Qué ocurre?

Con señas. Brock le indicó a Pikachu que se alejara tantito para que Ash no tropezara. Pikachu regresó a la casa, dónde le indicó a los invitados que Ash y Brock estaban cerca y ellos se prepararon, en aquel momento, el morocho y su amigo entraron. Delia le señaló a Brock que ya le quitara el pañuelo a su amigo:

–Ash, esto es para ti.

–¿Qué?

–¡SORPRESA!

Ante los ojos del morocho estaban varios de sus amigos y su madre, en teoría, mucha de la gente que lo quería.

–Esta fiesta la organizamos para ti, para conmemorar tu más reciente logro, cariño.

–¡Wow, eres la mejor mamá! ¡Gracias! –Ash abrazó a su mamá con mucho cariño.

–No fue solamente tu mamá Ash, también fuimos Brock y yo. –dijo Misty sonriente.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí, aunque no lo creas. –secundó Brock.

–¡Son los mejores amigos que pueda tener! –inmediatamente el morocho abrazó a sus amigos.

En cuanto los soltó, vio al resto de los invitados: May, Max, Solidad, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

–¡Amigos! ¡Me da gusto verlos!

–¡Claro! –Dawn fue la primera en hablar. –No podía perderme la oportunidad de verte relizar tu sueño.

–¡Sí! ¡Ver que por fin eres campeón de Kanto! –dijo alegremente May.

–Es dulce el sabor de la victoria ¿Eh Ash?

–Cómo no tienes idea Cilan.

–Me alegra que hayas logrado tu sueño Ashy –sonrió Serena. –Te lomerecías.

–Gracias Serena –respondió sonriente el chico. Desde dónde estaba Misty, estaba encelándose tremendamente.

En eso, May, Max, Drew y Solidad se acercaron al chico:

–Drew, Solidad, me alegra que hayan venido, aunque no me lo esperaba, si les soy honesta.

–May nos invitó, espero que no te moleste nuestra presencia –dijo Solidad algo apenada.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Entre más, mejor! –exclamó el morocho abrazando a los dos coordinadores.

–El mismo Ash de siempre –dijo Drew y rompió el abrazo. –Nos alegra que hayas logrado tu sueño, me hubiera gustado verte ganar, pero ya sabes, los concursos.

–Sí, entiendo. –Ash esbozó una gran sonrisa, luego empezó a gritar. –¡Es fiesta amigos! ¡A divertirnos! –Y así dio inicio a la fiesta.

–¡Ash, no puedo creer que lo lograras! –dijo Max emocionado. –¡Campeón de Kanto! ¿Qué se siente?

–¡Sí, dime que se siente tener esa gloria! –secundó May feliz por su amigo.

–Se siente maravilloso, tomó tiempo pero al final lo logré. ¡Se siente fenomenal!

–Ash, cálmate.

–Ya entendimos –después de eso, los tres soltaron la risotada.

El resto también tuvo su oportunidad de felicitar a Ash por su logro, al ritmo de la música (seleccionada tediosamente por Misty)

Los minutos, las horas pasaban y la pequeña reunión ganaba ambiente.

–¿Me estás diciendo que Gary, Tracey y el profesor Oak no vinieron porque tuvieron que ir a una investigación?

–Sí cariño –dijo Delia algo apenada. –Cuando les avisé de la fiesta dijeron que no podrían venir pero se siente felices de tu logro.

Al ritmo de "Freeze!" (AMOYAMO) el ambiente se formaba, sin embargo, Max se encontraba inquieto, notaba un comportamiento bastante…cariñoso entre May y Drew. Sabía bien que entre ellos podría surgir algo debido a como se portaban, difícilmente podrías creer que son rivales.

–¿Será? –habló el chico de lentes de ahora 15 años.

Totalmente inquieto, el ahora entrenadora se acercó al maestro pokémon y campéon de Kanto, quién platicaba con Clemont.

–¿Qué quieres hacerle una broma a quién?

–¡A Bonnie! No tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho pasar. Le propuso a una retadora en el gimnasio casarme conmigo. –el rubio se avergonzó. –Tiene 12 años y es entrenadora pokémon y actúa como si aún tuviera 7 años.

–¿Y siempre si le diste a Dedenne?

–Sí, no tuve corazón para separarlos en cuanto ella se fue a Johto en su primer viaje como entrenadora.

–Me dices que casi te comprometió con esa retadora ¿No?

–Sí –el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. –Tuve que usar los brazos mecánicos en el campo de batalla para alejarla.

–Ya veo…

–Ash –interrumpió Max. –¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Claro…¡Oh! Mira Max, él es Clemont, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia. Clemont, él es Max, futuro líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petarsburgo.

–Hola, mucho gusto –dijo el rubio sonriente. –Ash nos habló de ti.

–El gusto es mío. Ash también de ti cuando fue a vernos a mi hermana y a mí.

–Sì…bueno, yo hablé mucho –dijo Ash sonriente y avergonzado.´

–¡Espera! –interrumpió Clemont. –¿Qué edad tienes, Max?

–15 ¿Por qué?

–No, por nada…pero…¡Adiós! –huyó el chico rubio.

–Ash –Max se extrañó por completo del comportamiento del inventor. –¿Tu amigo es siempre así?

–No, no lo es. Sólo qué a la hora de mostrar sus inventos… ¡Pero dime! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Empiezo a creer que ellos salen. –Max señaló a May y Drew, quienes platicaban con Dawn a lo lejos. –Pero no sé por qué eso me afecta.

–No soy tan experto en eso, pero puedo notar qué, o estás celoso o tienes miedo de perder a tu hermana. –Ash puso su mano en el hombro del chico de lentes. –No te preocupes por ahora, supongo que eso pasa.

–Lo intentaré, gracias. Én cuanto Max se fue, Misty e Iris iba corriendo hacía Ash, Iris con el afán de molestar mientras que Misty trataba de detenerla:

–¡Ash, Ash! ¡Tengo algo qué decirte!

–¿Qué?

–¡No, Iris! –la pelirroja forcejeaba para empujar a Iris.

–¡El cartel, mira el cartel!

–¡NO! –el grito de Misty fue tan fuerte y desesperado que atrajo la atención de todos.

–¿Eh? –Ash volteó hacía el cartel colgado.

–¡Todos, miren hacía el cartel!

Y así fue, el plan original de los organizadores era que el cartel dijera "Felicidades por tu éxito Ash" pero al darse cuenta, la pancarta decía "Felicidades campeón, me alegra saber que pudiste cumplir tu mayor sueño, estoy orgullosa de ti. Con cariño, Misty".

–¡Oh! –fue la exclamación que todos hicieron.

–¿Quién lo hubiera creído? –dijo Delia con una risita.

–Hmmm . –Serena volteó hacia otro lado irritada.

–¿Pero qué…? –Ash se sonrojó por completo.

Nadie se burló, simplemente se sorprendieron al ver eso. Pikachu y el Azurill de Misty miraron el cartel sorprendidos.

**Pikachu: **_(sorprendido)_No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieran.

**Azurill: **_(al parecer fastidiado) _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

**Pikachu: **Mientras Brock hacía el cartel, Dawn e Iris descubrieron que Misty escribió ese mensaje en una carta, y los tres acordaron la broma, el original lo usaron para despistar a Misty, lo hicieron para ver a Ash así.

**Azurill: **_(haciendo una mueca de dolor fingida)_ Ouch.

* * *

Minutos después, cuando los invitados estaban en la comida, conviviendo en paz, y todos lo pokémon también comiendo, Max apenas tocaba su comida, sólo se inquietaba con el comportamiento de May y Drew, los cuales se veían como si estuvieran hablando de algo serio o queriendo decirle algo al resto.

En un gesto de curiosidad, la pequeña Bonnie de ahora 12 años se acercó a Max, tenía un semblante de timidez, ni siquiera los pequeños ánimos de su Dedenne la animaban.

–Pero…Ash dijo que ahora tiene como 15 años. –la rubia estaba sonrojada. –¿Y si no me hace caso?

–¡Dede, Dedenne! –exclamó la ratita anaranjada.

–Bien, lo intentaré, pero si mi hermano me ve, creerá otra cosa. Y no quiero eso…

–Dedenne… –Dedenne suspiró frustrado.

–Ya entendí.

A lo lejos, mientras Clemont platicaba con Serena, vigilaba a su hermanita. Ese resplandor en sus lentes y esa sonrisa malévola sólo daban a entender una cosa:

–El plan perfecto…

–Hola –Bonnie le habló a Max, ocultando su rubor. –Tú debes ser Max, yo soy Bonnie, mucho gusto.

–Hola Bonnie –sonrió Max. Ahora que había madurado, sus facciones y sus lentes lo hacían ver más guapo e interesante. –Ash me habló un poco de ti.

–Ah, te contó de cómo era a los 7… –rio nerviosa Bonnie. –Bueno…

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –sonrió nerviosa. Ahora sabía lo que Serena sentía durante los viajes cuando estaba cerca de Ash o que sentía su hermano cuando ella le intentaba buscar esposa. –Sólo que…no, nada. Olvídalo. Dime, ¿es cierto que viajaste con Ash por Kanto y Hoenn?

–Sí, éramos mi hermana, Ash, Brock y yo. Fue divertido. Después me quedé a cuidar a lso pokémon de papá y los de May.

–Después de mi aventura con Ash, yo…

–¡Atención todos! –se escuchó el grito de alguien.

Todos voltearon hacía May y Drew, ya que May fue la que alzó la voz. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, pero al final Drew se serenó y trató de calmar a May:

–Bien, May y yo tenemos que decirles algo.

Dawn, Brock y Misty tenían los dedos cruzados mientras que sus labios pedían en silencio "Qué digan que van a tener un bebé", Max tan sólo esperaba lo peor…

–Oficialmente, Drew y yo somos novios.

La sorpresa de muchos de los invitados, la alegría de Ash, Misty, Brock y Dawn parecían ser opacados por la consternación de Max, sorprendido, tan sólo le dijo a Bonnie, sin mirarla:

–Si me disculpas, estaré allá afuera.

–Espera… –Bonnie intentó detener a Max.

Pensativo, el muchacho se alejó de todo, se salió de la casa sin que se diera cuenta, porque aún no sabía qué pensar:

–Tal vez Ash tiene razón…tal vez solamente tengo miedo de perder a May.

* * *

Mientras que yo trabajo en el segundo capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado. No tengo muchas explicaciones que dar, pero, en fin. Si tenía ganas de meter a más personas pero me dije "No, ya suficiente" y nada más se quedaron ellos, a Solidad la metí porque me cae bien xDDD

Bueno, pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Cuñado

Hola! Lo sé, los dejé picados aquella vez xD Pues bien, lo que pasa aquí es que...bueno...escribí esto en dos días y no tienen una idea de cuanto trabajé, bien, me queda poco menos de un mes para entrar a la escuela pero yo seguiré escribiendo, como dije. No pude meter mucho Contest porque me enfoqué más en el Fourthwheelshipping, incluso hasta iba a ser una imagen pero no encontré fanarts suficientes, ya que hay muy pocos y lo entiendo porque esta pareja pues...no se ve para que sea canon, pero en fin...

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**II**_

_**Cuñado**_

Max estaba afuera, estaba contemplando el crepúsculo. Ash tenía razón, el Pueblo Paleta el amanecer y el anochecer eran hermosos y se veían mejor. Pero la fiesta estaba demasiado entretenida como para que alguien notara que él no estaba…o bueno, una persona sí lo notó:

–Ahí está –a lo lejos, Ash le señalaba a Bonnie dónde estaba Max. –Al menos me alegra saber que sigue aquí.

–Gracias Ash –asintió Bonnie, hasta que el muchacho la detuvo. –¿Pasa algo hermano Ash?

–¿Te gusta Max, eh?

–Dedenne, Dede…–exclamaba Dedenne hasta que su entrenadora le tapó la boca.

–¡No! Dedenne dice tonterías –la chica rubia se sonrojaba. –¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones Ash?

–Podré ser un completo idiota, pero mis amigos me han enseñado mucho de este tema, aun no comprendo porqué –Ash se quedó pensando unos minutos. –Pero por lo que me han dicho, cuando te sonrojas, cómo ahora, es una señal.

–Ugh –suspiró derrotada. –Bueno, iré. Gracias Ash.

Dedenne suspiró enojado. Cuando Ash se alejó y regresó a su casa, la chica se acercó al joven, aunque dudando si era la decisión correcta. Mientras se acercaba, sus mejillas adoptaban un rubor que se hacía más fuerte; recordaba cuando Ash le hablaba de él, cuando una vez, mientras veía las batallas de Hoenn, lo vio en la televisión mientras peleaba con su Sceptile…y cuando en esa fiesta por fin pudo conocerlo.

–Hola Max…

–Oh –Max se giró hacía Bonnie. –Hola ¿Qué pasa?

–Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Estás bien? –Bonnie se sentó a su lado. –Desde que tu hermana anunció su noviazgo tú…estás raro.

–Ash dijo que eras la hermana menor del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso no te has sentido así, con el miedo de perder a tu hermano porque tiene novia o va a casarse?

Bonnie se mordió el labio. Recordar que durante su viaje por Kalos una de sus metas era encontrarle a su hermano una buena mujer que fuera su esposa era divertido. Pero no ayudaría a Max en nada:

–Bueno…si me dejas confesarte una cosa. –dijo la rubia. –Le busco novia a mi hermano porque no quiero que esté solo aunque no lo he logrado, pero una vez él me cuestionó si en serio me gustaría buscarle una mujer, porque podría perderlo… –después, bajó la mirada, perdiendo el sonrojo. –Y…bueno, hasta entonces ya no supe qué pensar.

Max miró a su amiga. Buscaba ayudarlo y él apreciaba el gesto, pero no sabía cómo decirle que sus consejos no eran útiles.

–Comprendo.

–Pero bueno, en tu caso, tal vez tienes miedo de perder a May, de que Drew la lastime o algo así. Pero si conoces el tipo, sabrás que no lastimaría a tu hermana ¿O sí?

–Bueno…–Max hizo memoria, Drew era un chico caballeroso, respetuoso, alguien así no lastimaría a su querida hermana. –Creo que tienes razón.

–Entremos a la fiesta, Ash incluso notó que no estabas y debe estar preocupado por ti. Además, si May no te ve…

–Ya entendí –el chico de lentes se levantó y tomó la mano de la rubia. –Entremos, es la fiesta de Ash y no tengo por qué ser yo el centro de atención.

Bonnie ya no supo reaccionar luego de que Max tomara su mano, buscaba que su pequeño Dedenne la salvara de esa situación un poco embarazosa…pero como siempre, estaba dormido.

"_Vaya amigo, gracias por tu ayuda"_

Cuando entraron, la fiesta seguía. May y Drew estaban con Solidad y Dawn. Delia estaba platicando con Brock y Cilan. Iris seguía molestando a Ash y Misty mientras que Serena seguía platicando con Clemont. Cómo si ambos no se hubieran ido.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Pues, necesito más consejos…reflexionar. Aunque creo que con el ambiente podré hacerlo.

Y entonces ella se sintió culpable. Pudo dejarlo afuera para pensar con tranquilidad en vez de estar pensando al sonido de _"Playground" _(Tommy heavenly6).

–¿Aquí? ¿Y si mejor…?

–No, ya olvídalo. Pero gracias por tu apoyo. –Max sonrió. –Te veré después.

Con pasos lentos, Max se alejó de Bonnie. Esta, trató de disimular su sonrisa de tonta. Dedenne despertó y vio todo:

–¿Fingías dormir, eh?

–¡Dedenne!

–Sì, me fue bien. –sonrió. –Vamos con mi hermano y Serena. –dijo Bonnie, Dedenne asintió.

Cuando Bonnie se fue, Max se recargó a la pared cerca de la cocina, dónde Delia, Brock y Cilan estaban cocinando algo. Brock salió por un segundo de la cocina y miró a Max. Deprimido:

–Hola ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, yo…–el chico miró hacía donde estaba su hermana.

–Ah, ya entiendo. Ven –Brock tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo invitó a entrar a la cocina.

Adentro, el olor de un festín de carne era delicioso, parecía una trampa para encerrar a Ash y no separarlo de la comida. Max sonrió al ver eso:

–Hola Max ¿Todo bien?

–No, me temo que no, señora Ketchum –sentenció Max. –Creo que estoy algo triste de que mi hermana…

–Ah, ya –dijo Cilan. –Estás preocupado por la relación de May y Drew ¿Eh?

–Un poco.

–Ya no te preocupes por eso, amigo –dijo Brock dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Max. –Es normal que sientas eso, has vivido mucho tiempo con ella.

–Sé de qué hablas Max –Delia se unió a la conversación. –Duele al principio aceptarlo pero después te acostumbras porque sabes que ese momento tenía que llegar.

–Además, dime ¿Qué tiene de malo Drew?

Brock tenía razón, Drew solía ser medio presumido pero así era él, no había en e´l ni una pizca de maldad, ni siquiera mientras era rival de May.

–No, nada…pero, necesito reflexionar mucho.

–¿Por qué no nos ayudas y nos cuentas todo, eh Max?

Max asintió.

–Expliquenme todo sobre ese chico –dijo Cilan, quien moría un poco de la curiosidad.

–Lo conocimos en una playa, le daba rosas diciendo que eran para su Beautifly, pero hasta Ash sabía que eso no era verdad.

–Ow, qué romántico, May me decía algo así –decía Delia mientras preparaba algo de botana.

–Puedo entender ahora tus celos, Max. Es un buen partido.

–Sí, además, a leguas se veía que se gustaban. No necesitaba ser un genio para eso. –concluía Brock.

–Bien, Max, tal vez para ya no atormentarte, deberías hablar con tu hermana. Tal vez eso despeje tus dudas.

–¿Lo cree, señora Ketchum?

–Si –secundó Cilan. –Ve y no tengas miedo.

–Sí, cuentas con nuestro apoyo. –Brock sonrió.

Con un alivio en su ser, Max salió de la cocina, cuando entonces, encontró a Ash hablado con May y Drew. Cuando vio eso se asustó y trató de huír hacia donde estaba Bonnie, hasta que…

–Max –escuchó la voz de su hermana.

–¿Sí, díganme? –respondió Max nervioso.

Ash se alejó sonriente, en su interior le deseaba suerte a sus tres amigos. Cuando entonces, apareció Iris.

–¡Ash, no he terminado de molestarte a ti y a Misty con lo del cartel!

–¡Cállate Iris!

–¡AH! –y sin decir más, se echó a correr.

Max se acercó a May con pasos lentos, como si fuera a regañarlo, él ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, mucho menos a Drew:

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–Nada –el chico se estaba sonrojando.

–Ash ya nos contó todo –dijo Drew, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Max. –Te afectó lo que dijimos ¿Cierto?

–Bien –suspiró Max acomodando sus lentes. –Sí, no supe cómo reaccionar, es todo.

–Ay Max, si solo dijimos que éramos novios, no que vamos a casarnos o que estoy embarazada. Sólo…que somos novios.

–Te juro que amo a tu hermana. –Drew abrazó a May, haciéndola sonrojar. –Jamás la lastimaré, lo prometo.

–Además, te dije que eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho. –sonrió May y después le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Drew.

–Gracias –sonrió el muchacho, y luego estiró su mano. –Confío en eso, cuñado.

Drew estrechó su mano con la de Max y May sonrió feliz. Pero de repente, Clemont se acercó lentamente a Max, mientras que May y Drew le hacían señales de que no se acercara aún, Bonnie, quien estaba jugando con Pikachu, Azurrill y Dedenne vio todo.

–¿Pero qué…?

–Max –llamó Clemont al muchacho.

–¿Sí, qué ocurre?

De una forma muy extraña, el rubio se inclinó enfrente de Max, como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio…O…

–¡Por favor, cásate con mi hermana!

La fiesta, la comida y el bullying que Iris le propiciaba a Ash y Misty se detuvieron en cuanto el líder de gimnasio dijo aquella frase…

–¿¡QUÉ…!? –gritó Max sonrojado.

–¡HERMANO!

–Vaya –rió May. –Veo que tengo cuñada nueva.

Bonnie se acercó a su hermano para gritarle mientras que Max ya no supo responder. Sólo se quedó pensando, Drew si era un buen partido para su hermana, y quién sabe, la idea de la boda y los sobrinitos no sean tan mala idea.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Si, acerca de la canción...es que esa estaba escuchando mientras escribía la historia y pues por eso se me ocurrió ponerla, si pueden escucharla, haganlo, es muy buena x3 Por suerte, ya sólo me faltan por terminar tres fics más antes de mi regreso a clases por lo que hay tiempo todavía x3 Para el momento dónde Clemont le pide a Max que sea su cuñado, pues tuve que ver algunos momentos en los que Bonnie le pide a chicas que anden con su hermano x3 para que le diera ese efecto de gracia x3

Pero en fin...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
